Surveillance
by myalias412
Summary: Isabella Swan has grown up with the dream of stopping crimes. What happens when she witnesses a murder, and a trip to L.A just became more graphic then the crimes she'd ever dreamed about? Edward was just the silent boy but now he's one of the only left.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the character's from twilight I'm just using these awesome people for my story for a bit. I take no credit for their perfectness. That's all S.M!!**

**This is a scary (yet comedic at moments) fanfic, so I'm sorry if you get nightmares. I'm trying my hand at scary stuff to broaden my horizon. I hope to finish knowing that I have tried another genre, and also pleased the readers. CANON PAIRINGS, but Edward doesn't really know Bella at first. They just go to school together.**

*******IMPORTANT****Bella and Edward are both a part of a club at Jefferson High School called TCPC or Teen Crime Prohibition club. They are going to a seminar in Los Angeles, hosted by Stephenie Meyer (ORIGINAL RIGHT?), a CSI ( Crime Scene Investigat**_**or**_**). They book a room at the ****Le Grand Hôtel de Topaze ****(The Grand Hotel Topaz).**

**Cast (people booked in the hotel-TCPC members):**

**Isabella 'Bella' Swan**

**Edward Cullen**

**Alice Brandon**

**Jessica Stanley**

**Mike Newton**

**Angela Webber**

**Tyler Crowley**

**Eric Yorkie**

**Jennifer Hugh**

**Sarah Kleiner**

**Vanesa Russo**

**Katie Smith**

**Allen Sanchez**

**Chloe Minnel**

**ON TO THE STORY**

**Chapter One**

**You don't really need to read the first paragraph, but I strongly recommend it.**

**BPOV**

Surveillance. One of many ways to find the perpetrator of a crime. Keeping close watch over suspects can be helpful in finding any clandestine errands that a suspect may be involved in. Such discoveries could lead to finding the difference between an upright suspect and a corrupt one. Such discoveries stop crimes with every case closed. Such discoveries lead to less innocents charged as guilty. I guess we can agree that surveillance can be a very fruitful technique used to solve crimes.

This was the lesson we learned today at the TCPC meeting held at Jefferson High School. Though the small town of Forks, Washington receives little threat from major crimes, the rest of the nation isn't as crime-free. This is the reason I joined the club. To help stop crimes, and solve the ones committed.

On top of that, Mr. Varner told us that we would be going to Los Angeles for a weekend, to attend a seminar held by Stephenie Meyer, a Crime Scene Investigator. I am now literally bouncing in my seat in excitement. Meanwhile, in a universe not as happy as my own, my best friend Alice Brandon is yapping away about the upcoming field trip to L.A. Knowing her, she could go on for ages, possibly even eras, before she even takes a breath.

The ride home in my old red truck, was no different, but when I finally got home I raced to my room for some peace and quiet. This is peace, peace is laying down thinking of all the endless possibilities of what could happen in California. What a break it would be from this small town, and the rain that pours constantly from it. To actually have a meeting with sun would be nice too. I haven't seen it in so long, I almost forgot it existed.

Well if I knew one thing, this trip would be interesting in many ways. Alice got Mr. Varner to agree to share rooms, so I would end up with three other people as roommates for the weekend. I could only hope that Mike Newton would not find a way to be one. He is like a personal Labrador retriever, always around kissing up. Others in the group I didn't mind as much. Other that Alice, friends, such as Sarah Kleiner and Vanessa Russo, would be joining us. A few acquaintances, Jenn Hugh, Jessica S, and Chloe Minnel, would also be coming. A few other guys signed up to, Tyler Crowley, Allen Sanchez, and the infamous Edward Cullen, among them.

I can only sum up a few words to describe Edward. Silent, mysterious, velvet-voiced, and definitely a welcome sight, though I don't personally know him so I will make no further comment. Girls such as Jessica however, could go on as long as Alice. I sighed. Such people I surround myself with.

After daydreaming for a little while, I eventually fell asleep, dreaming of something strange. All I saw was a dancing carrot and a pen stabbing a piece of paper causing it to bleed. The dream shifted to a dark room, but the piece of bleeding paper and pen were still floating in front of me.

After studying the paper for a bit longer, I realized the blood spelled something. It looked to be along the lines of 'Are you prepared?' and then another sentence bled through. 'Watching, listening, feeling… you'll feel it all effect you at once.' appeared on the now drenched page.

I shivered. The dream then evaporated into something that made more sense: Cooking for Charlie.

The weekend came faster than expected, and with little surprise. Charlie latterly shoved me out the door, for I had been hesitant. I had been worried about what he was supposed to eat. The visit had been extended to a week and I would be around to cook. He assured fervently that he'd be fine, and that I was going. He couldn't stand to see me missing something that had to do with my dream **(A/N: Oh the Irony!)**. He supported me 100%, but that's not surprising considering he's police chief here.

I am now walking down the street with Alice and Sarah, looking through shop windows in longing. We figured we'd go out for a walk for a bit before the charter bus picks us up at the school. We had our luggage with us so we were fine. Alice and Sarah were busy looking at Ruby's Rubies, and I was sitting down on the sidewalk just staring at the people walking down the street.

I noticed a man walking rather swiftly through the crowd, looking in a real hurry. He had a pocketknife sticking out of his pocket and he was shoving people. I noticed a small splat of blood on his shirt. He obviously wasn't wounded so that's what I found so strange. He could be a doctor, but why would his casual cloths have blood on it?

His eyes locked mine for a moment, and I could tell there were major secrets behind his grey-blue irises. Something so big I could feel waves of it crashing in to me with extreme force. His eyes also held a strong emotion that was more obvious: murderous. HE quickly looked away, but I have seen enough to know that that guy was bad news, and probably apart of some gang. I shivered at the thought of him possibly being a m—

There was a loud shriek, and I urgently looked around. The man was nowhere to be found. Then I spotted him, in an alleyway, with a body at his feet. His pocketknife was in his hand, dripping with what could only be the disgusting salt and rust smelling liquid. I gasped. Why is it so hard for me to breath right now? Oh right, I just witnessed a murder!

"What was that noise?" Alice asked materializing beside me. I just shook my head, mouth agape at her. Sarah was at her side in an instant, looking very concerned.

"What happened? Bella? Hello-ooo?" Sarah asked impatient. I snapped out of it.

"I just saw…" I stopped mid-sentence, unable to voice the sight aloud just yet. I looked back over to the alley and the man was staring at me with the same glare, looking like he wanted to strangle me. "Someone trip." I finished as I let out a whoosh of air.

"What?" they both asked at the same time. Again, somehow physically paralyzed from voice I just pointed to the alley. They both looked. I just analyzed their reactions.

"There's nothing over there Bella." Sarah said looking back to me after squinting to try to look where I had instructed them. Alice nodded in agreement. I looked back over to the alley. There was nothing to be found.

" Strange…" I mumbled.

"What?" Alice asked. I just shook my head and lead them to the car.

"I'm beat, apparently I'm hallucinating. Let's head towards the school, okay?" they nodded and we all got into the car, and we were off.

About three things, I was positive: That man killed that person, I had witnessed it, and he wasn't happy. The trip to California is becoming even more appealing.

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? I just had to add the last part. It was eating me…. Not literally of course but still. XD**

**  
PLZ R&R**


End file.
